


Doctor's Visit

by Pass1onAndH0pe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Multiple headcanons, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass1onAndH0pe/pseuds/Pass1onAndH0pe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Asgore and Gaster's business relationship in its early stage. Not very shippy, but there are some dad feels shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Visit

Gaster stood silently in the elevator as it lifted him up to the king’s castle. The elevator and Core it connected to were hardly a year old. He had managed to accomplish much in his short time as royal scientist.

This would be Gaster’s second visit to see the king (The first had been a public formality). He felt nervous about meeting Asgore in private. He was the king after all. No matter how many times Gaster heard stories about Asgore being softhearted the high position he held managed to unnerve him. In comparison, he was just a simple skeleton monster dabbling in science and magic.

The elevator doors slid open, and Gaster exited taking a left. The corridors, bland in color, were quiet besides his footsteps. The bustle of New Home could not pierce through the castle walls here. Asgore never employed castle guards or servants so the empty halls felt lonely without the presence of any other monsters.

Passing through a veranda open unto the capital, Gaster approached the front door to the king’s living quarters, or house as other monsters called it. Walking inside, he found a note saying Asgore could be found below in the garden. That meant the throne room he had heard about being converted into a garden.

Gaster took a steady breath and walked down the stairs. His mind went back to why he was meeting Asgore in the first place. He had received a phone call asking about checking the progress of his work. In theory, it wasn’t too terrible of a reason to meet. Yet, his mind raced with all sorts of dreadful conclusions.

Gaster paused in his trek when he reached a corridor flooded with golden light. His first visit had not taken him this far inside the castle. It gave off a strange vibe, one a mixture of mystery and ruin. Gaster’s mind flashed back to the tragedy the king and queen had endured. This very same corridor was connected to the room where their son had died before them.

It was hard but Gaster shook off the gravity of the realization. He had to stay in the present where he was building towards a future to prevent such tragedy from happening again. Moving forwards, and passing through another hallway, he reached the throne room.

The king stood with his back to the door. He was watering the yellow flowers growing around his throne. Hearing someone enter, he turned around. Gaster saw how tired he appeared. Maybe to others it would be hard to see, excusing it as a sleepy, sheepish facial expression, but Gaster had seen the same look on his own face.

“Your majesty-”

“Please, call me Asgore. There is no need for formalities,” he interrupted politely gesturing for Gaster to go on.

“Pardon, Asgore, I am W. D. Gaster your royal scientist. I,” Gaster paused when he remembered what Asgore had said about formality. He quickly attempted to adjust his speech, “I heard you wanted to hear about my progress.”

Asgore nodded his large head.

“We’ll talk more about it over tea if you would not mind,” he said with a smile. Gaster agreed and watched as Asgore finished watering the flowers. The diligence he put into his work came off as familiar.

 

After a while, they were sitting at a table in the king- Asgore’s house. Gaster let his cup of tea cool beside his hands as they rested on the table.

“I remember,” Asgore began, “reading reports other monsters had written about your work. I am afraid to say, all the technical terms sort of went over my head as I read them. I would like for you, Gaster, to explain to me what you’re doing.”

He looked at the king’s apologetic expression in slight confusion. That is the reason he had been called here?

Gaster couldn’t help but smile and give a light laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“I had been, to be honest, kind of, well, scared about all this. To hear you just wanting an explanation makes me feel silly for worrying this entire time,” Gaster explained trying to hide his smile. Asgore smiled back, though not as wide.

“Oh, I do apologize for that.”

“No, sir, it’s quite all right. What should I begin with?”

“How about…the Core itself.”

From there, Gaster explained as simply as he could the basics of how his machines worked. The Core, his experimental weapons of war, and the other things he had put to the side. Things which might have improved life in the Underground, but with the invention of the Core, life had become more bearable than before.

“Gaster. There is something I would like for you to look into.” Asgore added seeing the skeleton tense up, “It doesn’t have to be top priority.”

Gaster relaxed waiting for Asgore to continue. The king appeared to be choosing his words carefully.

“You know of the three human souls I have collected, yes? The power of a human soul is tremendous. I would like it if you could see if there is a way to have a monster’s soul match it. Maybe, with the aid of science, we can one day stand on level ground with the humans,” Asgore said. Gaster took a moment to comprehend the idea. A way for a monster’s soul to match a human’s…

“I promise to tell you if I can think of anything, Asgore.” Gaster could already think of a few ideas. He needed time to properly lay them out and think it through. 

“Ah, thank you,” Asgore said looking as if a weight had been lifted from his tired face. It appeared the conversation had taken a serious turn.

“Do you, by chance, have any children, Gaster?” Asgore asked possibly trying to lighten the mood. Gaster was caught off guard. Why would he bring up this topic?

“Yes. Two sons.” Asgore smiled at the answer.

“You cherish them?”

“With all my soul, Asgore,” Gaster replied immediately. The king, satisfied, nodded at the answer and looked down at his empty cup. Gaster found himself hoping Asgore would be able to sleep better tonight. 

“I apologize again for any trouble I may have caused you, Gaster. Come visit me again sometime.”

“I most certainly will try.”


End file.
